Watercolour
by luckypixi
Summary: Destiel 'When I'm too far gone..Will you pick me up again' Dean has to reach his angel, fighting for his life and his own, before it's too late. Before there's nothing left to save. Angst and romance R&R?


**Hi!**

**Wow...this is my first Destiel fic in a while Sorry about that! I've neglected them both...**

**Ok, I'm sure I'm not the only one thinking 'What the hell?' to season 6...so here's a season 5 based destiel fic...much better material, I think!**

**I do not own the lyrics used at the start- 'Watercolour-Pendulum' I recommended you listen to it...it goes quite well...**

**I hope you enjoy...this is a bit angsty, but with romance at the end!**

**Please review!**

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards...**

When I'm falling down

Will you pick me up again?

When I'm too far gone

Dead in the eyes of my friends

Will you take me out of here?

When I'm staring down the barrel

When I'm blinded by the lights

When I cannot see your face

Take me out of here

Dean shielded his eyes the best he could, he retinas scorched by heavenly white lights. Breathing heavily he battled on, each step bringing him closer to something he didn't want to see.

'CAS!' he screamed blindly, eyes tightly closed. 'Cas!'

Using his hands to cover his face, feet slipping on the wet grass beneath them. Not daring to use his hands to guide his way, such as the heat and fierceness on the lights in front of him, Dean just used his feet, kicking his way to his angel.

'Cas! It's ok, you can stop now!' he cried, heart breaking.

Up ahead, he knew Castiel was nearly past the point of no return, the anger and anguish of the past year catching up with him, this ambush by his brothers the last straw. One after the other, they had thrown themselves at the blue-eyed angel, knowing they were outmatched. Sacrificing themselves for the Cause. For Zachariah.

And Castiel, his brilliant, beautiful, blue eyed angel had had enough. After the torture, the total and utter abandonment he had suffered, the love he had found with Dean, the home he had found on earth, he couldn't cope. He didn't understand why they were fighting.

He had no choice. It was either kill or be killed. Or see Dean killed. And Castiel would die before he let that happen. He knew he had no life in heaven, that he was dead in the angels' eyes. He would sacrifice everything for his human; he had and he would again. Without question. He stood atop this hill, with his majestic fighting grace, fighting for his life.

Dean, risking his sight, used his hand to grope within the lights, trying to catch his angel. 'Castiel!' he called. 'It's alright, stop!'

'CAS!'

Castiel turned, his hand slick with blood, eyes bright with a feral brutality, such was his nature as an angel. He lowered his sword, sidestepping and delivering a blow to his latest foe. He didn't, couldn't understand what this fight was about. He just knew he had to win. For Dean's sake.

He watched as his human stumbled blindly towards him and he tried to calm himself down.

'It's alright, Cas. It's done.' Panted Dean, reaching for the angel, grabbing his shoulders.

Castiel let himself be pulled to the ground, the wet, sodden ground, trenchcoat stained with blood of his brothers.

Dean, now daring to open his eyes, enveloped Castiel in a fierce embrace, tight enough to crush out any evil, angel or demon. Castiel was still for a moment, angelic adrenalin coursing through his body, before letting himself relax into Dean's arms.

Dean took this as a good sign and pressed a heated kiss to his angel's lips, forcing him to remember the good, the best times of his long life. To forget about the fighting, the killing. If just for a few moments.

'You did good' he murmured into Castiel's ear, the angel shivering at the intimacy.

And for a moment, just a moment. The world stopped around them.

Castiel slowly brought his hand up, as blood covered as it was, and gently cupped the back of Dean's head, stroking the hair he found.

'I'm sorry' he whispered.

Dean shook his head, kissing him again and again, his mouth, his cheeks, under his ears, his eyes. Everywhere he could reach. He needed Cas to understand.

'Don't be'

Castiel nodded, leaning forwards and kissing Dean with as much tenderness as he could muster, tongue slowly dashing out to twine with is hunters.

And that's how they stayed, locked in each others embrace, remembering what was good. The best. How they were going to win this war.

The light slowly bled onto the horizon of Sioux Falls, casting shadows over the angel and his hunter. The hunter and his angel.

And they wouldn't have it any other way

**I hope you liked the epic-ness **

**Thanks for reading, please review!**

**I may be back soon with more destiel...watch this space!**

**Luckypixi**

**xxxx**


End file.
